Voldemort's Daughter
by A.Pelosi
Summary: What if Hermione Granger isn't really a Muggleborn? Who is she? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, I'm back with a new story.

Title: The Daughter of Voldemort

Rating: T

Summary: What if Hermione Granger isn't really a Muggleborn? R&R

Pairings: Draco and Hermione :)

All right, this'll be in a **third person **point of view.

This first chapter is during the summer before sixth year!

Hermione Granger wasn't actually a Muggleborn. No, she was more than that. She was Serena Therese Riddle, daughter to Tom Riddle and Annalise Riddle nee Zabini. During the summer, she resumed her true identity, though she had a top secret mission during school. She had to pretend to be a Muggleborn, befriend Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, and spy on them. Though she hated that, she knew that her father's success was more important to her. She absolutely loved her father and mother and they loved her just as much. Because of that, she didn't want Albus Dumbledore to win.

This was the summer and she was lying in her room at Riddle Manor. Before she came down for the evening meal, she paused to listen to the noise downstairs. Hermione had perfect hearing and knew that her father was hosting a dinner for ALL of his death eaters. In that case, she needed to dress as Ariella, a cold hearted death eater. Why she chose Ariella as the name to present to the outer circle was a mystery.

She got up and grabbed her wand. Though Hermione (Serena) was 16, she was allowed to do magic as she pleased, as her father removed all traces of the Trace on her. She quickly waved the Glamour incantation and suddenly her hair turned into a mahogany red and her eyes a deep blue. As Serena Riddle, Hermione had sleek black hair that fell to her shoulders in soft curls and soft violet eyes. Hermione Granger however had puffy and frizzy brown hair and beautiful chocolate brown colored eyes.

She had to dress up for dinner. Therefore, she sighed and opened her huge closet and took out a beautiful strapless black dress with tiny black flowers embedded near the top. The entire matarial was this soft cotton, comfortable, yet appropriate looking. Hermione draped emerald colored dress robes over her dress. However, she let the buttons undone so that the dress underneath was exposed, for that was the fashion amongst pureblooded girls and women. Then, she carefully put on her beautiful black velvet slippers with tiny flowers on.

She used her wand and put on very light makeup. She carefully braided her long mahogany hair. As a finishing touch, she carefully slipped on a black necklace with five diamonds embedded in it. It was a gift from her beloved and betrothed, Draco Malfoy.

Slowly, she opened her door and gracefully slided down the stairs to where the dinner was. Serena scanned the room and noticed that everyone from the Malfoys in the inner circle to Severus Snape in the Outer Circle was present. Even her mother was present, looking stunning in a white dress and black dress robes.

When Voldemort saw her, he rose and said, "Welcome, Ariella."

The death eaters in the outer circle started to protest. "My lord, who is this girl? We've never really seen her before," they yelled in unison.

"Silence!" Voldemort roared. He never acted like this in front of his daughter, but what needed to be done needed to be done.

The death eaters in the Outer Circle cringed.

"This is Ariella, who is my strongest follower. Ariella, these are the rest of my followers," Voldemort told everyone.

Serena bowed and said, "My lord. I pass my most humble greetings to you and Lady Riddle." Though Serena never acted like that during family dinners, she knew that she had to keep her cover up.

It was a well-known fact amongst the death eaters in each circle that Voldemort, their Dark Lord, had a wife. It was not well known that he had a daughter. Scratch that. The Outer Circle members knew that Voldemort had a daughter, but didn't know who it was.

Lady Riddle rose and said, "Don't worry, my dear. You are welcome to our lovely home anytime."

"Thank you, my lady, and lord," replied Serena and she took her seat next to Draco.

"Where is your daughter, my lord?" asked Snape, for her was actually a double spy. His loyalty lied with Albus Dumbledore and Dumbledore only.

"She is ill tonight, so had to stay in her room," replied Voldemort. Dinner went by quickly.

Then, Voldemort rose and bid everyone farewell. He only told the Malfoys and Zabinis to stay, for the Malfoys are the most faithful supporters and the Zabinis were directly related to his wife.

Once the outer circle had taken their leave, Serena took off her Glamour and ran to her father. "Daddy!" she yelled.

"Well, hello, doll. It was hard to act cold around you, Rese," Voldemort replied. Rese was Voldemort's pet name for his daughter.

Her mother, Lady Riddle, came and hugged Serena. "I missed you, Therese," she whispered. Only Lady Riddle called Serena Therese.

Draco also hugged Serena and murmured, "Rena" into her hair. Rena was his nickname for Serena. Everyone else who knew of her existance tended to call her Serena, or Lady Serena.

* * *

Severus Snape walked to the office with the gargoyle near it. He hissed, "lemon drops," to the gargoyle and suddenly it opened to reveal a passageway.

He walked through it until he came face to face with Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Severus," said the old man pleasantly, "what brings you here?"

"I have done the mission, Headmaster, but I have still yet to uncover the identity of the Riddle girl," replied Snape.

"Hmm..." replied Dumbledore thoughfully. He was head of the Order of the Phoenix, which was an organization designed to thwart out Voldemort. The Order's key mission was to learn about the Dark and keep members of the Light safe. One such person that had to be kept extremely safe was Harry Potter, the only person who's able to kill Voldemort. Other people who had to be kept safe was Harry Potter's friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione especially, since she was Muggleborn. Voldemort especially targeted that group.

The Order, including Dumbledore, knew through sources that Voldemort had a daughter. However, they didn't know **_who_ **the daughter actually was.

That was difficult, because _anyone _could be his daughter. Dumbledore and the Order needed to find out fast who the real Riddle girl actually was, and they had to find out fast.

"First of all, what **_did_ **you find out, Severus?" inquired Dumbledore through his half-moon spectacles.

"I know for the fact that the Dark Lord has a new follower. Her name is Serena, and the Dark Lord claims that she is his most trusted and faithful follower. I also have reasons to believe that the Zabinis and Malfoys know the identity of this girl," replied Severus.

"Well, I know the Zabinis should know, since Annalise is the sister of Antonio Zabini (a/n: Blaise's dad). However, I have no idea why the Malfoys know. That probably means that young Draco and young Blaise know of the identity," said Dumbledore.

"What about this Serena? She looks dangerous," argued Severus.

"Probably not, Severus. What's most important is for us to plant a spy in the root of the information. I believe we need a spy to spy on young Draco and Blaise. And I know just who it is," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes sparkling.

"You don't mean Miss Granger, do you?" asked Snape astonished. But, he admitted, the Gryffindor insufferable know-it-all would probably be eager to do whatever she needed to assist the Order and the Light Side.

Dumbledore's eyes were still twinkling. "Yes, Severus. You catch on fast. We need Miss Granger to disguise herself as a Slytherin for a day, and find out from Mr. Malfoy himself who Voldemort's daughter is," he proclaimed.

Snape groaned. He wondered if he himself would have to make that special Polyjuice potion that lasted a day instead of a hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2:**

**Note: I do NOT do sex scenes. You can ask all you want, but it will not happen.**

**Draco knows that his "Rena" or Serena is Hermione Granger at school.**

**Hermione, Hogwarts, Sixth Year. We have fastfowarded: **

**NOTE: Though I say "Hermione," sometimes I will be in someone else's POV. After all, this is a Third Person Omniscient.**

Hermione opened a note from Dumbledore and read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Come to my office. We have much to discuss. You must come alone._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_PS: I like Acid Pops.  
_

Hermione headed to the Headmaster's office. There, she told the password, "Acid Pops" to the gargoyle. It opened to let Hermione into a very spacious office.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. Snape was sitting on a chair nearby. Hermione didn't know why Snape was there.

When Dumbledore saw her, he rose and greeted her. "Ah, Miss Granger. Welcome. We have a top secret mission that we need you to fulfill. Severus?"

Professor Snape approached Hermione with a dark crystal bottle in his hand. Curiosity plagued her. Though she was Voldemort's daughter, she hadn't seen that potion before.

"Now, the Order of the Phoenix has suspected that Voldemort has a daughter," began Dumbledore. Hermione smirked. If only he knew.

"We don't know who this daughter is, but we do suspect Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini do know. We have sources that tell us that," said Dumbledore (a/n: Dumbledore doesn't trust anyone with the info that Snape is his spy only).

Hermione inwardly cringed. She probably should tell Father about that.

"Now, Professor Snape has kindly brewed a Terminal Polyjuice Potion. It'll turn you into someone else and will last for two weeks," said Dumbledore.

"What?" asked Hermione. "You don't mean..." she trailed off, suggesting it was unpleasant.

"Yes, you need to spy on Mr. Malfoy for two weeks. He'll tell us who the daughter is. Then, you'll report back, Miss Granger," replied Dumbledore.

"What about my studies?" argued Hermione, knowing that that was something Hermione'd be worried about.

"We're putting out the story that you're sick," replied Dumbledore. "Will you do it, Miss Granger?"

"Draco Malfoy! He's the one that's been tormenting me!" cried Hermione fakely. In reality, Draco never really hurt Hermione. It was all part of her cover.

"He won't recognize you," put in Dumbledore.

"All right," sighed Hermione. After all, this was the chance to trick Dumbledore.

She grabbed the bottle from Snape and drowned it. Quickly, she turned into a dark-haired girl with blue eyes. At least as Serena, she had violet eyes.

"We will say that you are a Transfer student from Durmstrung. Go, Miss Granger, and quickly," urged Dumbledore. "You will be known as Amelie Earmet." Hermione quickly left the office.

* * *

"Headmaster, was that the right thing to do?" asked Snape to Dumbledore.

"Yes, Miss Granger is trustworthy and reliable. She will get back at us and we'll know the hidden daughter of Voldemort," said Dumbledore.

Snape, however, felt uneasy with Miss Granger. She had a vibe around her that he just couldn't shake off. However, he just shook it out of his head.

* * *

Hermione crept into the Slytherin Common Room. After all, she had snuck their before to see Draco. Now, she can see him exclusively for two weeks. By the tone that Dumbledore had taken, it was suggested that Hermione Granger had to try to "seduce" Draco. Yet, Serena Riddle had already won over Draco's heart.

She caught Draco in the middle of the common room with his friends and Blaise. She couldn't openly say who she was yet. Besides him and Blaise, no one else at Hogwarts knew of Serena Riddle's existance.

She saw Pansy creeping into the room. At Hogwarts, Hermione knew that Draco pretended to date Pansy. However, they both knew that they loved each other and were going to get married eventually.

Hermione listened in on conversation.

"Oh, Draco!" called Pansy.

"What's up, Pansy?" asked Draco wearily. He didn't really trust Pansy at all, especially since she always put herself on him. He only loved Serena.

Hermione listened to Pansy try to seduce Draco. Finally, Draco sighed and announced loudly that he was going to bed.

After putting on a Disillusment Charm, Hermione followed Draco to his dormitory. After Draco was settled on his bed, she removed the charm.

"AHH!" gasped Draco when he noticed someone lurking in the shadows.

Hermione raised her hands in defeat.

"What do you want?" asked Draco glaringly.

"To talk to you," Hermione said calmly. Draco didn't know, but he thought the voice was familiar somehow.

When Hermione came closer and whispered, "Lumos", Draco gasped.

"Rena?" he whispered uncertain. It had been weeks since he last saw his love, but already he had missed her and was dreaming about her. Was this some dream that he had entered?

Hermione decided to play around. "No, who's Rena? I'm Amelie Earmet," she said, and pretended she was bewildered.

Draco jumped and turned on the light. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" he asked.

Hermione burst into fits of laughter. "Oh, Drake, you were so funny!" she said, between laughs.

"How do you know my name?" asked Draco.

"Duh. I'm Rena. I was just playing around," said Hermione and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but Rena has violet eyes. You have blue eyes," glared Draco.

"Fine, I'm Amelie Earmet, and I'm new here. I was known as Hermione Granger, but Dumbledore made me spy on you," said Hermione.

"Hermione?" asked Draco. "So you are Rena! RENA! Why did you do this?"

"Shh..." said Hermione. "Don't want people knowing I'm some girl called Rena. Best to call me Amelie."

"First, let me fetch some Veritaserum, just so I know I really am blabbing things to Hermione Granger, and not some other girl," said Draco. He fetched it and made Hermione drink it.

"What's your name?" asked Draco.

"Serena Therese Riddle," replied Hermione.

"What is your assumed name?" asked Draco.

"I have two. The one I use at Hogwarts is Hermione Jean Granger, but for my recent mission, I am to be Amelie Earhert," said Hermione.

"What mission?" asked Draco.

"Well, Dumbledore has been informed that Father has a daughter. As a result, he send me in to spy on you, and find the information on his daughter," smirked Hermione.

"Thank you," said Draco and he administered the antidote. Hermione's father made the antidote, and he only shared the secret with Hermione and the loyal Inner Circle death eaters, including Draco.

Draco then closed the door and went to hug Hermione. "I missed you, Rena," he whispered.

"I do too, Drake. Now, what are we going to do. I find this mission to be particularily helpful to try to trick Dumbledore. I was thinking of blaming someone of being Father's daughter. Who shall we pin?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I guess that Dumbledore guessed that Blaise and me knew," said Draco thoughtfully. "Since I'm publically dating Pansy, how about you tell them Pansy. You can say that that was why I'm dating Pansy, because she's the Dark Lord's daughter. But, it was too dangerous for her to be openly known, so the Dark Lord sent her to the Parkinsons. It would be plausible. I mean I am openly dating her, and sooner or later, Dumbledore's going to find out that I'm dating the Dark Lord's daughter."

"Brilliant, Drake!" cried Hermione, and she kissed Draco on the mouth. "You are such a wonderful boyfriend."

"As you are such a wonderful girlfriend," replied Draco, returning the kiss.

"Hey, how about you tell them that you dumped Pansy for me, Amelie Earhert. Then, Dumbledore would believe that I am seducing you to tell me information. Or you could let Dumbledore "catch" you with me," replied Hermione. "After all, I'm stuck as Amelie Earhert for two weeks."

"Nah, we better still keep you and I secret. It'll protect you, Rena dear," said Draco, looking at Hermione's disappointed look.

Suddenly, the door banged open. Hermione jumped. When revealed, it was Blaise.

"Hey, Draco," he greeted. Then, he saw Hermione and jumped.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Hey, Blaise, cousin dearest," replied Hermione with a smirk.

"Serene?" he asked. Blaise had a special nickname for Serena, and it was Serene.

"Yes, but from orders from Dumbledore, I am to pretend to be Amelie Earhert and spy on you and Draco to find out the Father's daughter," laughed Hermione.

"Well, who are you going to blame as Uncle Tom's daughter?" asked Blaise. He tended to call Voldemort Uncle Tom, though Voldemort himself didn't mind.

"Pansy," answered Draco. "She's been practically throwing herself at me." He answered that with a disgusted look.

"I'm still stuck for two weeks, though," replied Hermione. That night, Blaise, Hermione and Draco planned how Draco and Miss Earhert was going to "accidently" get caught.

* * *

Hermione woke bright and early from the Slytherin Girls Dormitory. She got dressed and headed to the Common Room. She was still Amelie Earhert and will be for the next two weeks.

Unfortunately, Pansy also woke at the time. Hermione Granger had never actually been friendly with Pansy, and Pansy had never met Serena. Pansy hated Ariella for her role as a high ranking Death Eater. Basically, they've never been on friendly terms.

Pansy caught Hermione and said, as sternly as she could muster, "You will stay away from my Draco. My Draco will never be yours. He is mine."

Hermione laughed. Draco was not Pansy's at all, but was Hermione's. She plotted how she'd get Pansy.


End file.
